1. To maintain the successful retention of African-American men to the Selenium and Vitamin E Selenium and Vitamin E Cancer Prevention Trial (SELECT) and the successful recruitment and retention of African- American men to SELECT ancillary studies. 2. To provide access to state-of-the-art cancer treatment for minority individuals by increasing minority participation in cancer treatment protocols using proven recruitment and retention strategies: 3. To raise the level of cancer prevention and control (CaP/C) opportunities offered throughout the Chicago and Northwest Indiana region by partnering with two major NCI-funded programs [Center for Population Health and Health Disparities (CPHHD) and the Patient Navigator Research Program (PNRP)] and Ingalls Health System. The UIC MB-CCOP plans to leverage these partnerships to establish a structure and framework to overcome the barriers to recruitment and retention and provide access to CaP/C trials to minority communities in this entire region. 4. To increase the awareness, understanding, and involvement of health care providers, community leaders, and local organizations in UIC MB-CCOP activities. These aims will be achieved by an established minority clinical research headquarters within the UIC Section of Hematology/Oncology and utilizes several research bases: Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB): Main Member since 1996 Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG): CCOP Expanded Access Pilot Program (1998) Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG): Accepted July 15, 2005 (by NCI permission) Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP): STAR & P-4 The University of Michigan CCOP Research Base: CaP/C The University of Rochester CCOP Research Base: CaP/C [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]